at night my hand can touch your feathers
by DragonSilhouette
Summary: "Last night I dreamed of a big building with hallways and lots of people and small doors on the sides... And then there's a room with a lot of tables and chairs and other children a bit older than me and there's a boy with red hair who is wearing only his underwear. It was funny." Soulmate AU where you share dreams with your soulmate.


**Disclaimer:** _Young Justice_ is not mine.

 **Summary:** "Last night I dreamed of a big building with hallways and lots of people and small doors on the sides—I think they're called lockers? I think it's a school, but I've never been to one and sometimes the tv doesn't work so I'm not very sure what a school looks like. And then there's a room with a lot of tables and chairs and other children a bit older than me and there's a boy with red hair who is wearing only his underwear. It was funny." Soulmate AU where you share dreams with your soulmate.

 **Author's Note:** Title taken from Birds Appearing in a Dream by Michael Collier. It starts when Wally is eight years old. This means spelling and grammar mistakes. This is intentional.

This story has been sitting incomplete in my folder for a while now... So I wrote finished it off and left it at that. If it seems like something feels weird about halfway through (I know it felt weird to me) it's probably because of that. I couldn't capture the same feeling I was going for back when I first started writing this.

[] means it's crossed out (fanfiction doesn't support this, apparently).

* * *

 **at night my hand can touch your feathers**

* * *

24 September 2007

Hi! I'm Wally and I'm 7 years old. Ms Irving gave us this notebook and told us to write about our dreams. She said that we share our dreams with our [sowl][soul] solemates and sometimes dreams gives us clues on how to find them and if were lucky we can even talk to them. But she said that only happens during something called loosid dreaming. I don't know what that means but I hope I do that too. Mommy said my solemate is the most important person in my life. My solemate must really like cooking then.

I can't really remember if I dreamed last nite so I don't have anything to put down for today. Oh how about the first dream I can remember? Ummmm I remember having this weird dream where there I was playing with elephants and there was this BIG TENT like a CIRCUS and there were clowns doing stuff on the side. There was a man [brething] breathing fire too and a someone else was throwing nifes at him. And there was people in the air fliyng 3 of them I think. But what I remember the best is this happy giggle coming from one of the fliyng people. Then I woke up feeling warm and happy. I think the giggle made me happy.

.

27 September 2007

Hi again! I dreamed something last night! Theres not much, just school and playing on the playground but instead of a slide there was an [elef] elephant and everyone was sliding off the trunk!

Ms Irving read over what we wrote last time and told us that for lots of people they never share dreams because they live in different timezones (then she told us what timezones are but I wasnt listening because Freddy was stealing my eraser). And if we dream at the same time as our soulmates then they mix together and look really weird. And then theres when only one of the soulmates dream and the other gets to be part of it. I think thats what happened in my last entry. I've never been to a circus.

.

3 November 2007

I dreamed about flying this time. Only me and the clouds, flying up in the air, higher than the building Dad works at. Then I looked to the side and saw another boy flying beside me. I couldn't get a good look at his face but I know he's smaller than me and has black hair. He has a nice laugh. It makes me happy.

I think he's the one.

.

 _21 March 2010_

 _Hello, my name is Dick. I'm 7 years old. Mommy gave me this notebook so I can write down my dreams. She said I share dreams with my soulmate, which is really cool._

 _Daddy told me I probably won't share dreams with my soulmate too much. He said it was because of time zones and because we move a lot so our sleeping [_ _skedu]_ _schedule sometimes doesn't fit. Then he told me that if my bond with my soulmate is strong enough, sometimes their dreams can mix with mine even if [_ _there][_ _theyre]_ _their not asleep. I don't get it but it sounds cool. I think my bond is strong. I hope my bond is strong._

 _Last night I dreamed of a big building with hallways and lots of people and small doors with locks on the sides, I think they're called lockers? I think it's a school, but I've never been to one and sometimes the tv doesn't work so I'm not very sure what a school looks like. And then there's a room with a lot of tables and chairs and other children a bit older than me and theres a boy with red hair who is wearing only his underwear. It was funny._

 _I've never dreamed of a school before, so maybe I shared a dream with my soulmate last night? Does that mean were in the same time zone? But America has a lot of time zones, I keep mixing them up. I wonder where my soulmate lives, maybe the circus can visit the city._

 _._

 _20 May 2010_

 _My dream this time is probably shared by my soulmate. It was still about school, but there's also a superfast man wearing a bright red suit with a lightening bolt on his chest. The red man was running around bad guys and saving the kids. Then when he was done he messed the hair of a red hair boy. I wonder who the man was. Why does he dress so weird?_

 _Daddy said the man sounded like a superhero called the Flash, a member of the_ _[justis][_ _jastise]_ _justice [_ _leege][_ _leeg][_ _leage]_ _league. I've heard of the justice league, Mommy said they're good people who protect us. Daddy said that his family's hometown, Gotham, has a hero called the Batman._

 _I didn't know he was a townie. He said he left Gotham and became a trapeze artist because he kept dreaming about the circus and flying through the air. He thought my mom was an acrobat so he trained really really hard so he could join the circus and find her. He said my soulmate is probably a townie too because only townies go to school and if my soulmate dreams about the Flash then they probably live in the cities he protects, Central or Keystone city way over in America. I want to find my soulmate but I don't want to leave the circus. I told this to Daddy and he just laughed and said I'll figure it out when I get older. But I don't want to figure it out later I want to find my soulmate now!_

 _._

1 June 2010

Another circus dream. This time there were lions circling the boy with black hair. The black haired boy was laughing, especially when one of the lions would lunge and tackle him to the ground one at a time. Strangely, the lions weren't scary. They're pretty tame, especially when they nudged their noses at the boy's face and let him pet them. It was really cute.

At this point I can guess that my soulmate is probably in a circus. What other place has a clowns, acrobats, fire-breathers, elephants, and lions, all under a big top? Or my soulmate has an obsession with circuses. Which is fine, everyone has their interests. I like science. I hope my soulmate doesn't mind if I'm a nerd.

Mom once told me that if the soul bond is strong enough, sometimes a soulmate's dream can trickle into their other half's dreams even if they're not sleeping together. There's been a lot of research done on this and this one paper I read by a man called Dr. Matthew Erskine says that it's probably due to something called latent dream connection. It's when your dream connection is so strong some of it carries over to the next time your soulmate falls to sleep and they enter the dream you had before. I think maybe sometimes this happens to me because I share dreams with my soulmate pretty often but I read somewhere that most circuses today are travelling circuses so that means they move around a lot so they don't always stay in the same time zone and don't sleep at the same time as me.

 _._

 _20 August 2010_

 _I didn't like my dream last night._

 _I was in a house, I don't recognize it. And there was this man who was telling the red haired boy who is often in my dreams that his [_ _ecxpe]_ _expectatons were stupid and he should give up and stop trying and start thinking about his future. The boy tried to say he liked what he was doing but the man wouldn't let him finish and kept telling him he'd become a failure if he kept this up and he should stop looking for his soulmate and face the fact that what he was hoping for was impossible and he should start living in the real world._

 _What a meanie!_

 _If my soulmate wants to do… whatever he wants… then he can do whatever he wants…! This happened to my dad too! Dad's family didn't like him going off to the circus and told him it was stupid, but if Dad hadn't followed his dreams he never would have met Mom and had me and got to stay with the circus and play with me and Zitka and Uncle Haly and all the animals. And I_ _know_ _Dad is happy, he says he doesn't regret anything and loves his life. And who wouldn't want to live in the circus?_

 _._

 _4 September 2010_

 _My dream this night involved the fast man in the red suit again, the Flash. He was running around the red haired boy, telling him to never give up, to always follow his dreams, that his dad was wrong and if he tried hard enough he will succeed. I like him better than the other one. I can't believe that man was his dad. What kind of dad wouldn't want his son to be happy? What's wrong with wanting to look for your soulmate? Dad said if I wanted to leave the circus to be with my soulmate he wouldn't stop me. I still haven't decided if I should leave or not… but if my soulmate wants to look for me, it wouldn't be fair if he does all the work._

 _._

2 April 2011

I think something happened to my soulmate.

Usually my soulmate dreams about the circus and it's always so happy and cheerful and fun, but ever since three days ago I've been getting nothing but nightmares. It still takes place in the circus, I think, but now those flying people keep falling to the ground and there's blood everywhere and that horrible snapping crunching sound and there's no audience or clowns or elephants. Just the bodies on the ground—two of them. The smallest figure, a boy, is the only one left of the trio. Every time they fall he keeps screaming this awful scream and my heart feels like it's being ripped in half and I can't breathe I just want it to stop I'll do anything to make it stop please it hurts

It hurts so much

And they just keep falling.

.

 _3 April 2011_

 _They're dead._

 _Mom and Dad. They're dead._

 _It was that man who was talking to Uncle Haly, I know it was him! I saw him with the trapeze set just before we came out._

 _And I keep having these nightmares and now my soulmate probably hates me because my dreams overwhelm_ _his_ _dreams and I probably give him nightmares and everything is gone. Everyone is gone._

.

18 April 2011

Okay I KNOW my soulmate's in trouble. The falling people, probably his parents, they're still there but now there are other people too, big meanies who [teror] terrorize him. There's no more big top and bright lights and elephants, just a room with lots of bunk beds and sleeping bags on the floor and mean kids and grown ups who say bad things like circus freak and jypsy trash and basterd to my soulmate.

I told this to Uncle Barry but he just looked sad and said he can't save everyone. But that's impossible, he's the Flash, the fastest man alive! Surely he's fast enough to save my soulmate from the bad people?

.

 _22 April 2011_

 _A nice man came to the orphanage yesterday. His name is Bruce Wayne, and he's going to get me out of the orphanage. I recognize him from that night, the man with large shoulders and nice clothes and kind eyes. He was the one who comforted me. I trust him._

 _That night, for the first time in my life, I slept in a big bed with fluffy pillows, wrapped in the warmth of a thick blanket. I still miss sleeping with my parents in our trailer, but I… They're not coming back. The show must go on. I have to make the best out of the situation._

 _The nightmares were still there, but at least they were less scary than before._

 _._

13 May 2011

My soulmate shared his dream to me again last night.

I was in a city I didn't recognize, dark, lonely, creepy buildings like the ones you see in horror movies. Then, all of a sudden, these two figures fly across the rooftops, silhouetted against the full moon. One was huge, with pointed ears and a long billowing black cape. Right behind him was a smaller silhouette, not even half his size, flashes of red and yellow like the Flash peeking out from under a dark cape.

This morning I read the newspapers and saw a similar image on the front page, with special focus on the smaller silhouette. The headline was: "GOTHAM'S BATMAN HAS A CHILD SIDEKICK."

Does this mean my soulmate lives in Gotham now? Not the circus? Did he see Batman and his sidekick that night and dreamed about them?

 _._

26 May 2012

I had my first wet dream, and it was about my soulmate. Note to self: apologize to soulmate later. God, my soulmate must think I'm a freak! This is so embarrassing…

We were in this huge bedroom, lying on this huge bed, and my soulmate's lying beneath me looking really pretty and I was just holding him I guess? And there was other stuff and… I woke up and everything was warm and I had a… I don't wanna write about this anymore so there!

My dad says this is normal for boys around my age. But it's still really embarrassing.

And anyway, remember those notes from Uncle Barry I was going through last week? I think I can do it now. There's gonna be a thunderstorm tonight. I know Uncle Barry keeps his chemical cabinet arranged in the exact order that gave him his superspeed. If this works… I'll have the same powers as the Flash… I can be the sidekick to the Flash (hey, if Robin can do it, then so can I)… and, best of all, I can finally go to Gotham and start looking for my soulmate…

.

 _1 June 2012_

 _I've been having dreams full of lightning for a while now, ever since that weird dream with my soulmate doing weird things to me. Oh, I asked Bruce about that a few days ago, and he got this strange look on his face and forbid me from thinking about it. Now I'm REALLY curious._

 _I wonder what's happening in my soulmate's life for him to be having dreams full of lightning? It seems weird… Maybe he got stuck in a storm that night?_

 _._

11 June 2012

Uncle Barry took me to see Batman and Robin today! It was so cool. Plus I get to go to Gotham, where my soulmate probably lives. And as cool as Robin is (which is super cool, he's practically my idol, next to the Flash), I wanted to run on my own and look for my soulmate. But Uncle Barry says I can't run by myself until I can stop without crashing into walls. Oh well, I'll just have to work harder.

.

 _11 June 2012_

 _Batman took me to see the Flash and Kid Flash today._

 _Kid Flash took off his cowl and goggles and told me his secret identity. Wally West, red-hair, green-eyes, nephew of Iris West and Barry Allen (the Flash), currently staying in Central City._

 _He looks exactly like the boy from my dreams._

 _I can't tell him my secret identity… at least, not where Batman can hear us. Later. I'll tell him later… He's finally here…_

.

 _12 June 2012_

 _Last night I dreamed of the most amazing thing._

.

12 June 2012

I had a dream last night.

 _It was a lucid dream._

I was standing in the crowded hallways of my school

 _and the walls were painted in yellow and green and red and all the colours of the circus_

the students walking past me

 _with each open locker a doorway to a circus attraction_

when this boy came up to me

 _red hair_

blue eyes

 _the students parting around us like the Red Sea_

and he said,

 _"_ _Hi, I'm Wallace Rudolph West, and I think you're my soulmate."_

"Hey KF, guess who?"

 _Kid Flash._

It was Robin.

 _His dazzling green eyes widened_.

His name is Richard John Grayson.

 **"** **Nice to finally meet you."**


End file.
